Once a Rebel...Always a Rebel
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: The battle with Cell is over, and Goku is at Grand Kai's planet, but it seems he's not the only Saiyan around. While in the future, Trunks plans on helping his mother rebuild the earth after the androids attacks, when a mysterious girl appears. Connection
1. The Beginning of the Confusion

****

Once a Rebel…Always a Rebel

Goku yawned a tiny bit as he followed King Kai along Grand Kai's planet, he'd never seen so many people before, not this many great fighters at least. 

"So Goku, this is Olibu, he's a fighter from earth, like you. He has many legends, cartoons, and even a few action figures after him," King Kai explained proud of the warrior. Though he couldn't help but notice that most of these warriors were men. By now a group of warriors that King Kai had trained had gathered around the Saiyan from earth and were chattering loudly. Though this time, King Kai was silent and seemed to be looking for someone in specific in the crowd. 

"Where's Rebel?" King Kai asked one of the other warriors, who merely shrugged at him. 

"Right here," a small voice said, almost right behind Goku. He turned around and blinked as a small child's face greeted him, she had piercing black eyes and straight black hair with purple streaks in it. Her gaze was narrowed, as she looked him over then floated upright with her arms crossed over her chest in mock disappointment. 

"So…you're a Saiyan?" she asked him. Goku blinked a few times then merely nodded his head. The girl looked to be about 5 or 6 years old, how could she have managed to get up to Grand Kai's planet? He'd thought only great warriors got up here with their bodies, but she was a mere child.

"Great!" she said happily and landed on her feet looking up at him, "I'm not alone anymore" she said, that was when Goku noticed the furry tail wrap around the girl's waist. 

"You're a Saiyan too?!" Goku said a bit loudly in disbelief, causing the Saiyan child to cover her sensitive ears. 

"Yes. That's Rebel, or that's what we all call her. She's a Saiyan that was destroyed by Frieza trying to save her parents, and for that matter, the planet," Olibu explained, "though, she almost beat him until he transformed," Olibu finished. Goku nodded anyone who could get even close to defeating Frieza must be strong. 

"You're the only other Saiyan to ever come here…but then I suppose, you're not really a Saiyan like everyone else was," Rebel said looking up at the new arrival.

"Uh no, I'm not. Actually I was sent to earth as a baby and hit my head…so I didn't find out about that for quite some time," Goku said kneeling to look at the child. The child grinned, one so much like his own it was rather scary. He supposed it couldn't be too bad, but why, if she had been killed so long ago was she still in the body of a child? He supposed because you didn't age in the other world that it would affect children too. 

Meanwhile…in the future

"I'm home mom!" Trunks yelled as he entered the kitchen in the small Capsule Corporation building. He heard a banging in the workshop and figured his mother was in there, as usual, and couldn't hear him. Nothing that wasn't normal around the building, not since the destruction of the Androids and Cell anyway. Life was very slowly getting back to normal, the world was being rebuilt, one step at a time, and the two of them were doing as much as they could to help. Currently his mother was working on a ship, so they could travel to the new Planet Namek and get Dende, so he could become guardian of earth and create new dragon balls, as he had in the other time line. 

Trunks' senses flared suddenly as he picked up a very odd source of energy, it felt like the energy given off by Shenlong, the eternal dragon in the other time. He turned on his feet and blinked, his eyes going wide, what he saw was confusing. Energy was gathering in front of him, and a form was slowly forming within that energy. How was this possible, there were no dragon balls, no one to make the wish on them, and no dragon, so what was happening? He blinked again as the figure forming in the energy solidified into the form of a young woman, a year or maybe two younger looking than he was, but she didn't stay upright for long, and she collapsed unconscious onto the ground. 

He was startled, but only for a short while as he looked at this girl, her clothing was strange, old Saiyan armor lay broken on her form. Though, she didn't look like any Saiyan he'd been told about, instead of black spiky hair, she had straight, shiny black hair with purple streaks through it. Needless, she was a Saiyan, the tail gave her away. 

"Now who are you?" he asked as propped the limp body up against his arm and his one leg, she looked like she'd been in a pretty tough battle, but he'd not sensed any strong energy around the system. So this left the question on where she came from. He looked up to the sky, no sense of a dragon, then looked back to Capsule Corporation and frowned, looked like he would have to wait until the girl woke up before he got his answers. He sighed, he was as impatient as his father, a trait he'd apparently picked up from him when he'd gone back in time to help him and Goku fight the Androids, not the only trait he'd picked up from him, but one his mother seemed to dislike very much.

Back To Dragonball Z Fan fics

Back To Main Page


	2. Are We Confused Yet?

"Mom, you're sure you've never seen her at all before?" Trunks asked his mother as she put a cold cloth over the girl's forehead.

"Very sure Trunks. The only Saiyans I ever saw was you, your father, that bastard Raditz, Goku and Gohan," she explained. Bulma rarely ever sword, at least around Trunks, so he could tell by the way she'd said that about the one Saiyan, he had stirred up a lot of trouble in the past. 

The girl winced a tiny bit and her eyes opened slowly, her eyes were a deep violet colour, not the black that most Saiyans had, so it was obvious she was at least a half Saiyan, or as his father would have said, a 'breed'. Maybe now he could get some answers out of the girl, but he doubted his mother would let him inquiry anything until she was certain the girl was all right, and had a fresh pair of clothes on.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice a bit hoarse from not being used in a long time and her eyes a bit fuzzy as she slowly regained most of her senses. 

"You're at Capsule Corporation," Bulma said as she took the cloth off of the girl's forehead. 

"Capsule Corporation? Where...what planet is this? And for that matter…what year is this?" she asked as she pushed herself to sit up looking around, if it was at all possible the rest of the colour drained from her already pale face as she seemed to stare at her hands.

"You're on earth…" Trunks said as he watched the girl curiously. She seemed to be like she didn't know what was going on, as though she thought she was dreaming. 

"How is it possible…?" she started to ask herself as she looked to a window on her left and caught her reflection, what could have done this to her?

Back in the past…

The years were quickly passing for everyone after the horrible ordeal with the Androids and the Cell Games, though for some, the time passed too quickly. 

"Gohan hurry up! You'll be late for school!" Chichi yelled to her, now teenager, son Gohan as he hurried to get dressed. Seven years after the Cell Games, Gohan had started going to Orange Star High School, and taken on the disguise to be known as "The Great Saiyaman", the defender of the city. 

"Bye Gohan!" Goten, the son the Goku never got to meet yelled to his older brother as he ran out the door. 

"Bye Goten, and behave today!" Gohan yelled as he took off into the air towards his school, he couldn't afford to be late, not again. Especially since he was going to have to take time off to train for the World Martial Arts competition. 

"This will be so great! I can't believe Dad is actually going to be able to come back for the tournament!" Gohan yelled to himself as he flew. 

Elsewhere, Trunks and his father Vegeta were doing some heavy duty training in the gravity room that Bulma had built for them. Vegeta was having no trouble moving around in the gravity that was 326 times stronger than Earth's gravity, though it seemed that Trunks was having a bit of a difficulty with it. 

"Come on son, this is a man's workout, maybe you should leave," Vegeta sneered as he edged his son on, it was the only way Trunks would learn. Trunks growled a bit.

"No way…I'm going to finish this," he said not looking at his father.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta asked as he continued to hit the punching bag. Trunks clenched his fists at his sides and growled again.

"Time to go super!" he yelled, immediately getting his father's attention. Vegeta couldn't help but wonder how is son had managed to do this, the great legacy of the proud Saiyan race, a child's play thing? 

"Who's stronger? You, or Kakkarot's brat?" Vegeta asked as he looked at his son surprised as he stood up in the gravity. 

"Um…I guess I am, since Goten can't fly yet," Trunks said, causing a smirk to spread across his father's face.

Grand Kai's Planet…

"Come on King Yemma, the girl's been stuck here for years since she was killed, she's like what 6?" Goku pleaded with the great King. King Yemma sighed, when Goku wanted something done he could go on forever.

"She's 5 Goku, and it simply can't be done, she's obviously been dead for over a year, and you know the rules," Yemma said as he tapped his pen against the edge of his desk.

"Well, can't we make an exception to the rules?" Goku asked looking up at the massive King. He was trying to get King Yemma to give Rebel her life back, she was so out of place where she was now, and she'd had all of her life ahead of her. 

"I don't see why not," Grand Kai said as he floated into their view, "his intentions are noble, and Rebel was starting to become a bit of a pest, kids…so hard to keep entertained," Grand Kai said. King Yemma nodded to him with respect. 

"Very well Goku, but I'm afraid she'll have to be returned the day of the tournament, with you. And I'm not sure if she'll appear as she is, or as she should be, it's a gamble though," King Yemma said. Goku nodded and grinned widely.

"Thanks Grand Kai, thank you King Yemma, you guys rule," Goku said as he gave them a thumbs up, then took off to tell King Kai the good news. Grand Kai turned to King Yemma. 

"Be afraid…be VERY afraid," he simply said going to follow him back to his own planet.


	3. Tournament Fighters

Gohan leaned against a tree and sighed, where was he? His dad was NEVER late, well maybe   
once or twice, but that didn't count did it?   
"Gohan, where's dad?" Goten pestered him. Since Goten had learned that his father was coming   
back he'd been really excited.  
"I don't know Goten, but don't worry, he'll be here, he promised," Gohan assured him. No sooner   
had the group of Z fighters turned their backs on the spot they were standing at then a figure with   
an energy signature so familiar appeared.  
"Uh, hi guys" Goku said and waved to them all.  
"Dad!"  
"Goku!" Krillen yelled. Vegeta merely stood in the back of the group with his son, their arms   
crossed over his chest in annoyance.  
"I don't see what the big deal is," Trunks said looking to his own father who merely smirked.   
Trunks was taking after Vegeta too much.  
"Chichi, I missed you…hey, there's a little me hiding behind you," Goku said as he knelt down to   
look at the small boy peaking out from behind his mother's skirts.   
"Go on Goten, its okay," Chichi said and pushed him forward a bit.  
"I…I'm Goten…" Goten said looking up at his father for the first time ever.  
"Hello…" Goku said with a smile, Goten wasted no time and hopped up onto his father's   
shoulder. Then Goku started looking around.   
"Um…I think I lost someone on my way here," he said looking around.  
"What are you blabbering about Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked rather annoyed.   
"Well I was with…" he started to say but trailed off. Rebel, who'd disappeared when they'd   
arrived on earth, was poking at Trunk's purple hair, and he didn't notice until she pulled a strand a   
bit too hard.  
"Hey what the…" Trunks yelled.   
"How come you have purple hair if you're a saiyan?" she asked him. Trunks raised an eyebrow   
and looked to his father.  
"How did you know the boy was a saiyan?" he growled at the child. The girl, Trunks figured was   
a year younger than he was, maybe two.  
"Cause I can sense it, I may have been dead for those years, but I can smell a saiyan when I see   
'em," she said and floated up near Vegeta and plugged her nose playfully, "and you're definitely a   
saiyan," she said with a laugh. Goku and the others had to hold in a laugh as she floated up to eye   
level with Gohan, "you are too aren't you?" she asked him. Gohan nodded and the girl landed on   
top of Goku's head and looked down at him and Goten.  
"Why am I still a little kid? I thought King Yemma and Supreme Kai could fix that?" she said   
with a pout.   
"Um…sorry Rebel, guess not, don't worry, you've got time to grow now though," Goku said   
smirking a bit. That was when they all noticed the tail looping behind the child.  
"You're a saiyan?" Trunks asked looking up at her.  
"Yup, you bet I am," she said proudly.  
"Oh boy, another one to play with," Goten said happily.  
"Play?" Rebel said tilting her head a tiny bit. Goku laughed and put her down on the ground.   
"This is Rebel everyone, I found her when I was in the otherworld, though, King Kai's granted   
her life again," Goku explained to them.  
"GOKU! VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as she ran over to them, Vegeta pretended his ears were   
hurting as Bulma yelled and she bent over catching her breath.   
"What do you want you blasted woman?" Vegeta almost growled.  
"Time Machine…" she said and pointed over towards the west end of the tournament area.  
"That means…Trunks is back?" Krillen asked looking to Piccolo.   
"What? I'm right here, I never left see?" Trunks said as he started to dance around all cute like.   
Goten and Gohan laughed a bit, but then they did sense not only Trunks, but someone else was   
with him. But they weren't exactly sure who.  
  
(~*~ Okay, I know this is really short, but I will be getting the next chapter up ASAP, until then,   
have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!   
Diamond ~*~) 


	4. O.o Miari and Chibi o.O

(In the future...again)  
  
Rebel sighed as she ran a hand over some of the tiny objects in Bulma's workshop, for some reason, she felt safe here, not afraid.  
"So...what you're saying is, you're a Saiyan, that's been dead for over 30 some odd years and you've just come back now? But how is that possible?" Trunks said as he watched her carefully.  
"It's just as I've explained about a million times..." she started to protest.  
"Only about 50 or so," Bulma interrupted as she continued the scan on her.  
"I met Goku when I was in the other world, he sort of looked after me for like 7 years after the Cell Games. But from what you've told me they never even happened in this time. So I'm either stuck in this timeline, the wrong one, or I'm trapped somewhere in the middle," she said and crossed her arms over her chest and looked to Bulma.  
"Well...she definitely is who she says she is. But what I don't get is why when you were granted life as a child in the other timeline, why you'd appear as an older version of yourself in this time," Bulma said as she leaned against her chair.  
"Sumpreme Kai is a kidder," she rolled her eyes.  
"Well mom...maybe she'd already existed in two timelines. She was supposed to be older, so her older self was wished to earth here in our time, and her younger self in a different timeline," Trunks said, thinking out loud...actually rather loud.  
"It would make a bit of sense," Bulma said then looked to the time machine, "you could always travel back and find out. I mean, it wouldn't be for a vacation or anything, but we should get to the bottom of this, and also, maybe find a way to create a dragon in our time," Bulma finished. Trunks merely nodded his head and looked to Rebel.   
"Fine with me..." he said watching her.  
  
(back at the tournament)  
  
Goku looked up and frowned, something must be wrong if Miari Trunks (for the sake of not getting them mixed up they will now be referred to as Miari/Chibi Trunks and Miari/Chibi Rebel...and yes you find out her name later on ^_^ )was back in this timeline. As Vegeta waited, he secretly worried for the well being of the boy's mother. Even if it was a different Bulma, it was still 'his' Bulma. When Trunks did land they all seemed surprised to see someone with him.  
"Hey Trunks," Krillen said with a wave and Chibi Trunks looked up.  
"Krillen, I think you've lost it...I'm Trunks," he said and they pretty much ignored him.  
"Hey guys..." he started to say and nodded to his father.  
"Something wrong?" Goku asked and Trunks thought for a moment.  
"Sort of...but not really. You see...mother and myself sort of ran into this little bit of a problem Goku, and you sort of have something to do with it. Everyone...meet Rebel," he said and Rebel stepped out from behind him. Wearing similar Capsule Corporation clothes as he was. Goku blinked then looked to the tiny girl beside him and his son.   
"Hey, you have the same name as me," Chibi Rebel stated and floated up to eye level with Miari Rebel, "and the same hair too," she finished.  
"You were right," Miari Rebel said as she turned to Miari Trunks. Goku blinked, now, if not before, he was truly confused be on all help.  
"What's going on Goku?" Piccolo asked as he looked to his friend who could do nothing as he stared at the two Rebels.   
"When I was wished back in this timeline..." she nodded to Chibi Rebel, "I appeared in his timeline as well," she finished and nodded to Miari Trunks.  
"Gosh Rebel...if I had known..." Goku started to say.  
"All contestants entering the Tournament please report to the testing center now, only 20 of the finalist will be able to compete!" a voice over the announcement system stated. Miari Trunks turned to Miari Rebel.  
"Want to compete...we have to wait for the time machine to recharge anyway," he asked her. Miari Rebel merely nodded, her gaze dropping to Vegeta momentarily and her eyes narrowed, he was judging her. 


End file.
